Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator is a point-and-click business simulation survival horror game developed and published by Scott Cawthon on December 4, 2017 on Steam. It is the sixth game in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Gameplay Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator begins as an 8-bit game, where the player must control Freddy Fazbear, the titular character of Five Nights at Freddy's, and distribute pizzas to several children. The gameplay of that section of the game eventually ends in a glitch. The game then switches to a dark room where the player faces a broken animatronic with an appearance similar to Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (referred to as “Scrap Baby”). A voice from a cassette instructs the player to observe the animatronic and document their responses to various audio stimulations. A checklist must be filled containing the options "no", "yes", and "unsure". If the player feels the animatronic is about to perform a jumpscare, then they are able to subdue it using a taser. However, the animatronic loses value if it is tasered more than three times, lowering the amount of possible profit that could be obtained from it. If the player is successful in this portion of the game, they earn a cash reward. If the player is unsuccessful, no cash reward will be obtained. On the other hand, the player can refuse to salvage the animatronic, and discard it. The player must complete this task with a different animatronic after each of the first four in-game dayshifts. An introduction cutscene featuring Tutorial Unit is shown to the player, then the game takes a turn to business simulation, where the player buys decorations for their fictional restaurant and places them around the restaurant. Buying these items can increase the atmosphere, health/safety, and entertainment standards, with the possibility of also giving them extra revenue. However, many of these items can also increase liability and lead to lawsuits which can be fought or settled, both at the cost of money. Sponsorship offers can be accepted for money but can cause issues for the player later in the game. Arcade games placed in the restaurant can also be interacted with to play mini-games. The next portion of the game sees the player using a computer to complete various tasks to maintain the restaurant. However, any dysfunctional or hostile animatronics loose in the establishment will try to attack the player. They can be stopped by shining the player's flashlight into the ventilation openings, or by using audio to lure animatronics away. The player can use a network of motion detectors to track the animatronics' movements from one location to another. Noise from the computer and primary ventilation system obscures the sounds of the animatronics' movements. The player may upgrade the office equipment to increase efficiency and reduce the noise level. In addition, the player may switch to a secondary ventilation system that runs more quietly, but is not as effective in controlling the ambient temperature. Any sponsorships accepted will cause loud advertisements to be played randomly on the computer, attracting the animatronics and making the player unable to hear them or do anything for several seconds. The day ends with the daily tasks are done and the computer is logged off. The main game ends after six days and nights have been completed. Several different endings are possible, depending on factors such as the degree of improvement made to the pizzeria, the number of lawsuits brought against the pizzeria by customers, and whether or not the player salvaged every animatronic. Plot The player character is a new franchisee of the re-branded Fazbear Entertainment Inc. After making an initial investment (a small room, tables & chairs, and electricity), the player is left with $100 to spend on a new restaurant. After the first night, they are encouraged to prepare for their "ultimate test", which is a big party on Saturday. After the day is over, the player is instructed to either complete the maintenance checklist on one of four old animatronics (meeting the criteria under paragraph 4 of their contract) or throw it back in the alleyway, or sometimes the animatronics may already be inside, having been hidden in a previously-purchased low-quality object. After Saturday, depending on if the player has salvaged all of the animatronics or not, Scrap Baby tells the player that they are here to receive a gift and they will do what they are created to do, making her father proud of her, but Cassette Man interrupts her telling Elizabeth (William Afton's daughter who possesses Scrap Baby) that they are misinformed and are trapped there. A cutscene plays showing the pizzeria has been set on fire with the animatronics inside. As it burns, Cassette Man (implied to be Henry from Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes) explains that the player’s attraction was made to lure the animatronics into a trap, and that the souls trapped within them would finally receive peace, with the exception of Springtrap (William Afton, the killer) who he says will burn in hell. He tells the player (implied to be Michael Afton) that he had planned a way out for him but he had a feeling that he is in the right place anyway. He tells him he will stay nearby him, then Cassette Man talks to his daughter who is revealed to be The Puppet and he apologizes to her for not saving her on the day when she was killed just before the screen cuts out. Another cutscene is then played, which tells the player that they have completed the work week and earned the certificate of "Completion". A series of alternate endings may also be achieved. If the player has not salvaged all of the animatronics, receives too many lawsuits, or becomes bankrupt, they will be fired from their job. The player may also obtain an ending where the player is deemed insane after discovering blueprints and secret information in their office following their purchase of the “Egg Baby” animatronic. In the "insanity" ending, Cassette Man reveals that he unwillingly helped William Afton to build the animatronics and his daughter was the first victim of Afton's mass murder. If the player has discovered the secret endings within the "Fruity Maze", "Midnight Motorist", and "Security Puppet" attractions, a picture of a graveyard will appear at the end of the game, giving the player a certificate of "Lorekeeper". Category:Video games Category:Survival games Category:Horror games Category:Simulation games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's games Category:PC games Category:Steam games